Fátum
by ColorsInTheSky
Summary: No, Hipo no creía en el destino o la suerte, pero en esos momentos definitivamente pensó que algún ser todopoderoso lo odiaba—Chimuelo…—murmuro a su perro—creo que acabo de atropellar a alguien. Sin saberlo acababa de dar el primer paso a una red de mentiras. AU moderno!. Hiccstrid.
1. Encuentro destinado

**Disclaimer:** HTTYD no me pertenece, pertenece a Cressida Crowell y DreamWorks

**Autor:** ColorsInTheSky

**Resumen:** No, Hipo no creía en el destino o la suerte, pero en esos momentos definitivamente pensó que algún ser todopoderoso lo odiaba—Chimuelo…—murmuro a su perro—creo que acabo de atropellar a alguien.

**Género:** Romance/Drama/Humor.

**Rated:** K+

**Nota:** Bueno el primer capítulo de esta idea que me viene rondando la cabeza desde hace varios días, se que le primer capítulo esta cortito, pero el segundo es mucho más largo, es un Hiccstrid y la idea me vino cuando estaba viendo la película "de bodas y mentiras" espero que les guste, y pues no está basado en la película, de hecho creo que no tiene casi nada que ver con esa película, solamente la idea.

* * *

**Fátum**

_El destino baraja y nosotros jugamos.__  
__**Arthur Schopenhauer**_

**Capítulo I: Encuentro destinado.**

La lluvia caía con fuerza sobre la ciudad, la noche parecía tranquila, vacía, la mayoría de la gente se encontraba a en sus casa, durmiendo, tratando de recuperarse de sus agitadas rutinas semanales, todos excepto Henry Haddok, que se encontraba conduciendo su lujoso auto nuevo.

Berk era una ciudad un tanto pequeña, pero tenía cierto encanto que parecía atraer a las personas y en su mayoría las que estaban ahí no parecían tener deseos de salir nunca de ella, pero de todas formas no dejaba de ser un lugar pequeño y a veces asfixiante o al menos Henry así lo sentía.

Apretando el acelerador dio vuelta en una desviación que lo llevaría a las afueras de Berk, a un bosque cercano que rodeaba la ciudad, andar por esos caminos podría ser peligroso a esas horas, por el hecho de que si ocurría un accidente no había nadie, pero al joven no pareció importarle.

Henry mejor conocido como Hipo-apodo dado por su madre- era un doctor reconocido en la ciudad y gran parte del país, al igual que su padre, aunque su vida no era exactamente la más interesante parecía que todo el mundo lo conocía y hablaba de él, como si se tratase de una súper estrella que todos admiran, aunque él no se sentía así en lo absoluto.

Los truenos resonaron haciendo que su perro gimiera levemente—Esta bien amigo—murmuro amorosamente mientras acariciaba la cabeza del can.

Chimuelo era el nombre que le había dado a su perro cuando lo encontró, en ese entonces tenía 15 años, fue un poco antes del accidente, en donde había perdido parte de su pierna izquierda, ahora llevaba una prótesis, pero aun así no le era difícil manejar y es que era algo que a él le encantaba, siempre que se sentía estresado y no parecía encontrar solución a nada basta ir a dar una vuelta en su coche junto con su perro para despejar su mente.

Hoy era un día en que realmente lo necesitaba, pese a que Bocón-amigo de su padre y padrino de él- había tratado de impedirlo, había decidido desobedecer y correr al auto y arrancar antes de que si quiera se diera cuenta, con la excusa de una llamada telefónica.

La lluvia golpeaba con fuerza el parabrisas impidiendo le ver, pero eso no le importo en lo más mínimo mientras seguía acelerando, casi podía sentir las lagrimas resbalándole por las mejillas, quemando en sus ojos, queriendo escarpar, pero en vez de eso se limito a pisar el acelerador y dar vuelta por las curvas de la carretera, la tormenta parecía aumentar conforme se adentraba por los oscuros caminos del bosque.

Hoy su padre le había dado la noticia antes de marcharse a esa importante operación que tenía que realizar en el extranjero, entonces las cosas se salieron de control. Hipo apenas y podía hablar, había dicho mil cosas de las que su padre objetó, y es que era cierto…no hay cura para una enfermedad en fase terminal.

Chimuelo chillaba asustado a su lado, pero nuevamente Hipo ignoro todo y apretó el acelerador adentrándose a lo más profundo del bosque, el camino era oscuro y lo único que permitía ver algo eran las luces del auto, pero con tremenda lluvia no había nada que ver realmente, en su mayoría era que él se sabía el camino de memoria.

Las lagrimas y la lluvia empañaban su visión por lo que apenas se percato de una persona corriendo por la carretera, trato de desviar el coche, pero era demasiado tarde incluso para frenar y lo que quiera que fuera la mancha se estrello contra el parabrisas con fuerza y callo con un ruido sordo al pavimento nuevamente.

—¡Oh dioses!—exclamo Henry, usando esa vieja forma de expresar que había aprendido-quién sabe dónde-cuando más joven.

Hipo sintió que toda la sangre había sido succionada de su cuerpo repentinamente, no podía ser cierto, no ahora, no en este preciso momento cuando su mundo se había derrumbado hace tan solo unas horas atrás.

No, Hipo no creía en el destino o la suerte, pero en esos momentos definitivamente pensó que algún ser todopoderoso lo odiaba—Chimuelo…—murmuro a su perro—creo que acabo de atropellar a alguien.


	2. Primer enredo

**Disclaimer:** HTTYD no me pertenece, pertenece a Cressida Crowell y DreamWorks

**Resumen:** No, Hipo no creía en el destino o la suerte, pero en esos momentos definitivamente pensó que algún ser todopoderoso lo odiaba—Chimuelo…—murmuro a su perro—creo que acabo de atropellar a alguien.

**Género:** Romance/Drama/Humor.

**Rated:** K+

**Nota: **Este capítulo es como verán mucho más largo que el otro. Con respecto este capítulo para no darles spoilers mejor les dejare una nota al final del capítulo y bueno contestare su reviews.

Otra cosita cualquier error que detecten, bueno lo siento, pero hoy no me da tiempo revisar el capitulo, prometo que el miércoles a más tardar lo corrijo.

**YesyHaddock****:** Muchas gracias por leer este fic y bueno espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.

**vainila****:** Muchas gracias por leer, aquí está la conti, espero te agrade.

**Guest:** Gracias por pasarte por aquí.

**fanatico z:** Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado y como verá es más extenso

**astrid hofenson5757****:** Creo que no me di a entender quién está enfermo es el padre de Hipo, pero bueno todo eso se verá con más detalle más adelante.

**inmortable343****:** Bueno creo que el suspenso ya se acabo xD, espero que te guste el capitulo.

**Atzuko-san:** Dios tu comentario me mato juro que hizo reír muchísimo yo también me imagine a Chimuelo con cara de "si no me dices no me doy cuenta"

**Yo busco dragon:** Bueno aquí veras quién es la persona atropellada, aunque creo que es muy obvio.

**Silvia:** aquí la continuación. Gracias por leer.

* * *

**Fátum**

_Una mentira adecuadamente__  
__repetida 1.000 veces se __  
__convierte en una verdad.__  
__**Goebbles**_

**Capítulo II: Primer enredo.**

Hipo se quedo sentado contra el volante lo que parecía ser una eternidad sin comprender aun lo que había paso, pero tan pronto como su cuerpo reacciono sintió un golpe de adrenalina, como cuando un paciente llegaba demasiado grave a la sala de operaciones y tenía que hacer todo por mantenerlo con vida.

Se bajo del coche seguido por su perro, buscando con la mirada a la "cosa" que había atropellado, sintiéndose repentinamente como en esas películas de terror donde el conductor se baja y no encuentra a nadie y luego es asesinado.

Camino lentamente hasta la "cosa" que había sido aventada por el impacto y ahora estaba en el piso, camino lentamente hasta llegar a la "cosa" dándose cuenta de que debajo de esta se comenzaba a formar un charco de sangre-oh dioses no-se repitió mentalmente.

Se acerco para echar un mejor vistazo dándose cuenta de que se trataba de una persona-oh dioses no- se repitió, acababa de matar a una persona, era todo, se iría a la cárcel, y probablemente también mataría a su padre del disgusto y no sería culpable de solo una muerte si no de 2 ¿cómo podía vivir con eso?

Su perro olfateo a la persona que estaba en el suelo para luego lamerla y empujarla con el hocico, luego lo miro como diciendo "eres un doctor grandísimo idiota ¡haz algo!". Saliendo a medias de su ensimismamiento se acerco tembloroso y se arrodillo junto a la persona, coloco con todo el temor del mundo su dedo índice y medio en el cuello del ser humano y espero unos segundos a que los nervios no lo traicionase, entonces lo sintió ¡Unos latidos! ¡La persona estaba viva!

—Tengo que llamar a emergencias—dijo levantando su teléfono y marcando el numero de la ambulancia.

Hipo dio los detalles con pelos y señales del lugar en que se encontraba -omitiendo el hecho de que él había atropellado a la persona- y presionándolos para que llegaran rápido.

Una vez confirmado todo el joven doctor se obligo a calmarse, la persona que estaba en suelo seguía perdiendo sangre y él aun no hacía nada ¡Donde estaba el maldito titulo! ¡Era un doctor y no precisamente de adorno!

Tomo una respiración profunda y luego otro, conto hasta diez y se obligo a mantener la calma a pensar con la cabeza fría—Es solo una persona—se dijo en voz alta, Chimuelo no dejaba de ladrar.

Se arrodillo junto a la persona y como el doctor preparado que era comenzó a tratarla con los primeros auxilios enfocándose en las hemorragias de mayor importancia, al revisar mejor se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una mujer, más especifico una chica, parecía estar llena de lodo, pero la lluvia le había lavado la suciedades quedando solo unas cuantas manchas en la ropa, la sangre no era tanta como parecía, pero el agua hacia a ver demasiada.

Una vez que escucho las sirenas de la ambulancia se sintió aliviado, al menos la chica aun seguía viva.

Cuando la ambulancia llego Hipo supo que su probable fin estaba cerca, se darían cuenta de que él había atropellado a la chica y terminaría encerrado hasta que…bueno, no lo sabía.

Pudo escuchar los pasos de los paramédicos en cuestión y sus botas chapoteando en el agua de la lluvia que parecía amenizar un poco.

—¿Haddock?—Esa voz…por favor ahora no—¡Vaya que gusto encontrarte aquí!

—¿Brutacio?—¡Santa madre de Loreto ahora si le había salido el chamaco prieto!*—¿Qué haces aquí?—su tono horrorizado había sido pasando por alto por el aludido.

—Cuando me dijeron del accidente no pensé que serias tu al que encontraría aquí, dime ¿estás herido?¿necesitas ayuda?—el doctor quiso darse de topes contra el pavimento hasta su cabeza sangrase o perdiera la conciencia cualquiera de las dos sonaba mejor que ver a la pobre chica morir en brazos de Brutacio.

—L-la chica—apenas fue capaz de decir.

—¡Oh ya veo!—pudo ver al joven paramédico acercarse—¡Wow¡ ¡Cuánta sangre!—el tono de diversión en la voz de aquel chico lo hizo dudar de su salud mental.

—¿Solo eres tú?—pregunto en tono ahogado, entonces escucho unos pasos ¡gracias a dios!

—¿Jeff?—pregunto al ver a otro chico con ellos.

Un joven de ojos cafés y cabello castaño obscuro los miro ambos, él cargaba la camilla y los miraba sin ninguna expresión en absoluto, como si lo que estaba presenciando fuera demasiado aburrido para que necesitase de su completa atención, a Henry le recordó a su maestro de matemáticas de la escuela ¿sería su hijo?.

—Es una noche ocupada, las lluvias suelen causar accidentes—contesto Jeff con voz plana—éramos los únicos que había.

—Le he dado los primeros auxilios, pero su pulso esta disminuyendo, presenta una fractura de pierna y otra fractura expuesta en el brazo, debido a la lluvia no se cuánta sangre a perdido, detuve la mayoría de las hemorragias, pero tengo miedo de que tenga hemorragias internas además me preocupa el golpe en la cabeza y…—se comenzaba a sentir más como el mismo por un momento, pero repentinamente no pudo continuar nuevamente el pensamiento de la chica muriendo por su culpa se sentía demasiado profundo—Llévenle al hospital donde trabajo.

Ambos paramédicos se pusieron en marcha rápidamente haciendo que Hipo agradeciera internamente eso, la subieron a la camilla y luego a la ambulancia, pero antes de partir Hipo se dio cuenta de que había un gafete tirado en suelo, lo que al parecer era de la chica, al menos podrían llamar a su familia.

—Los alcanzare en el hospital—dijo corriendo a su auto—¡por cierto se llama Astrid!—Brutacio lo miro nuevamente.

—¿Es algo tuyo?

—Mi novia—¿Qué rayos acababa de hacer? Ni siquiera lo pensó más simplemente se monto en su auto junto con Chimuelo y arranco seguido de la ambulancia, y se encaminaron al hospital.

Con el acelerador puesto en marcha Hipo tomo conciencia de lo que había dicho, sabía que mentir no era bueno, pero en este caso no era algo que hubiera pensado mucho, a decir verdad lo había dicho sin pensar, sabía que "Brutacio" no se daría cuenta por algo le daban ese apodo, demás ¿Qué tan grande se podía hacer esa pequeña mentira?

******O******

Al llegar al hospital lo primero que hizo fue aparcar el coche en un lugar donde nadie viera el golpe, ni mucho menos la parte rota del parabrisas.

Corrió dentro del hospital, seguido por Chimuelo que se quedo en la recepción, mientras que Hipo se adentraba, apenas y se puso el uniforme, corrió por los pasillos hasta llegar a donde llevaban a la chica a un quirófano.

Estaba a punto de entrar cuando alguien lo detuvo, se descubrió siendo agarrado por Patapez.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?—poniendo mala cara trato de soltarse pero no pudo.

—Al quirófano, por supuesto—contesto con molestia.

—No, tu no vas a ningún lado—esta vez fue su primo quien lo sorprendió.

"Patán"- como solía llamarlo por los constantes abusos que le hacía cuando niño y parte de su adolescencia- llevaba puesto su vestimenta quirúrgica y lo miraba con ¿compresión?¿tristeza tal vez?

—¿De qué se enteraron?—pregunto con temor.

—Patapez tu díselo, pero…no te preocupes, hare todo lo que esté en mis manos para salvarla—En la mente de Henry paso lo peor, seguramente se habían dado cuenta de que la había tropellado, probablemente la policía ya estuviera afuera esperándolo.

Un gemido lastimero salió de su garganta y sintió como Patapez lo abrazo, y aunque (muy internamente) lo agradeció, no se sintió reconfortado. Alejándose del quirófano se dirigieron a la sala de espera y la vida por un momento se sintió demasiado irónica.

—Y-yo no, no quería yo sólo…—nuevamente fue abrazado por su amigo, pero esta vez el abraso fue demasiado asfixiante, bueno considerando la complexión robusta de Patapez no le sorprendía.

Patapez era un hombre alto y bastante…macizo, doctor con especialidad en Infectología, si algo lo distinguía era su increíble memoria y el hecho de que siempre andaba por los pasillos repitiendo todo lo había leído en un nuevo libro, mejor amigo de Henry desde el pre-escolar, pero pesé a los años si de algo estaba seguro Hipo es que nunca se aprendería su nombre-que por cierto era largo y demasiado difícil-al igual que todos en el hospital, razón por la que todos lo llamaban por su apodo.

—Está bien, lo comprendo—_ no es verdad_, quiso decir pero no lo hizo—Tranquilo, lo sabemos todo, Patán es un idiota, pero no dejará que esa chica se muera, después de todo sabemos lo importante que es para ti—Hipo asintió levemente—la policía llegara en un momento y ya le contarás lo que paso.

_Eso es todo_, pesó, despidiéndose mentalmente de su libertad, al menos le quedaba el consuelo de que la chica estaba en buenas manos, ella sobreviviría, tenía fé en eso, después de todo, era lo único que le quedaba.

Hipo se dejo caer sobre un asiento suspirando— ¿por qué no me dejan ir a la operación?—pregunto luego de un rato.

—Hipo, conoces las reglas…los familiares no pueden entrar en las operaciones, porque…

—Espera ¿qué?—estaba seguro que su voz se oyó una octava más aguda de lo que esperaba.

—Ya sabes, Brutacio nos lo conto todo—el joven Haddock parpadeo confundido.

—¿De qué hablas?—pregunto muy confundido.

—No es necesario que nos mientas más, lo sabemos, ella es tu novia—Hipo estaba a punto de refutar eso, cuando la policía entro y llego hasta donde se encontraba.

—¡Ella es mi novia y se está muriendo!—soltó un grito desgarrador y escondió la cara entre las manos "gracias clases de actuación del campamento".

—Doctor—le hablo con respeto uno de los policías— ¿Podemos hablar con usted un segundo?

Hizo sonidos de sollozo entre sus manos pareciendo más un animal moribundo que una persona llorando, _soy patético_, reconoció—como quieren que hable cuando ella está sufriendo tanto—utilizo sus manos para ahogar su voz.

Comenzó a mover los hombros como si estuviera llorando y lanzaba esos gemidos de animal agonizante y sorber la nariz con fuerza.

—Lo siento caballeros, pero creo que no es el momento—_te debo una_, pensó hipo.

—Entendemos, pero creo que…—un berrido más y el policía puso una cara de horror—de acuerdo entiendo, volveremos más tarde—se acerco al oído del Infectológo—procure darle un calmante y… de los fuertes—susurro.

Patapez asintió y encamino a los policías a la puerta para luego regresar con su amigo que parecía más calmado y había dejado de emitir los sonidos de hurraca agonizante—te traeré un poco de agua—dijo par alejarse.

Una vez que Hipo se vio solo en la sala de espera suspiro y se deslizo por la silla, su muy improvisado plan había funcionado, escucho los rasguños en el piso y de inmediato supo que se trataba de Chimuelo, lo escucho ladrar y subirse a la silla de alado para luego lamerle la cara.

—Hola amiguito—su voz sonaba ronca—no sabes en el problema que me acabo de meter—paso la mano por su cabello exasperado.

Miro su alrededor dándose cuenta de que extrañamente estaba solo y comprendió que se encontraba en sala de espera de los pacientes que estaban en quirófano, un lugar que normalmente solía estar lleno en las mañanas y algunas noches cuando había alguna emergencia-como ahora-sobre todo en las noches de festividades donde los accidentes era comunes.

En Berk existían en total 4 hospitales, pero en donde Hipo trabaja era donde se recibían las emergencias de mayor rango ya que era el que estaba mejor equipado, por eso era raro que la ambulancia trasladara directamente a las personas ahí, normalmente eran enviados a algún otro hospital en caso de ser muy necesario eran llevados ahí.

El Hospital era grande y tenía un total de 4 niveles en donde se distribuían los pacientes, el hospital contaba con todas sus áreas cada muy bien equipada, además atrás del hospital había un lugar especial para que los familiares de los pacientes se quedaran-idea de Hipo-en caso de ser necesario.

En los demás hospitales no dejaba entrar animales, pero con Chimuelo se hacia una excepción, después de todo el perro no solía causar gran problema y además era bueno con los pacientes de pediatría que usualmente se alegraban de las visitas de Chimuelo.

Los pasos de Patapez resonaron en el callado ambiente, haciendo a Hipo volver a su antigua posición, pero esta vez no fingió llorar, simplemente se quedo quieto como una estatua hasta que sintió que le tocaron el hombro.

—Gracias—murmuro torpemente cuando le entregaron el agua.

—deberías de cambiarte de ropa, estas empapado—por primera vez desde que llego a la clínica se percato de eso.

Bebió todo el agua y se levanto—yo…iré a cambiarme.

—Yo le daré algo de comer a Chimuelo—Hipo asintió.

Recordaba haber guardado una muda extra de ropa en su casillero, camino por los pasillos conocidos hasta que llego, busco en su bolsillo las llaves y abrió la puerta sacando un pantalón suyo, una camisa y una sudadera, se quito la bata y tomo la toalla que le había pedido a una enfermera que se encontró en el camino.

Una vez seco y vestido se vio en el pequeño espejo que guardaba, sus ojos estaban bastante rojos—_no me sorprende que me creyeran_—murmuro para voltear todos lados por si alguien lo había escuchado.

Miro su ropa mojada y frunció el ceño ¿de verdad había pensado entrar así al quirófano? No le sorprendía que no hubiesen dejado entrar y de cierta forma lo agradecía, había sido detenido a tiempo por Patán.

Regreso hasta la sala de espera, tenia nauseas debido a los nervios ¿y si la chica no sobrevivía?¿qué iba a hacer?¿decir la verdad?¿entregarse a la policía por voluntad propia?¿seguir con la mentira? Un montón de dudas lo asaltaron de repente.

Sentando en la sala de espera lo único en lo que podía pensar era en la chica que seguramente luchaba por su vida y por sobre todas las cosas en los familiares de la chica que en esos momentos debían de estar preocupados, busco la credencial que había encontrado en el piso, lo único que ella parecía llevar consigo o tal vez llevaba más cosas, a decir verdad no reviso.

—Astrid Hofferson—leyó en voz alta, la limpio buscando el número telefónico de algún familiar, pero al parecer no lo tenía, sólo decía que era estudiante de la universidad de Berk, bien un dato muy útil (nótese la ironía)—Es un nombre bonito—susurro.

—Hipo—miro hacia arriba encontrándose nuevamente con Patapez—te traje algo de comer—le mostro una bolsa con al parecer un emparedado.

Las nauseas se sintieron más fuertes al ver la comida, evito hacer una mueca—gracias, pero no tengo hambre—busco a su perro con la mirada sin encontrar nada— ¿Dónde está chimuelo?

—Dormido—se encogió de hombros.

Para los días pesados en los que tenía que pasar muchos días Hipo había aclimata un lugar en especial para chimuelo, justo en la recepción, con una cama y su lugar donde comer, era un lugar cálido en los inviernos.

—La tenias bien escondida ¿eh?—realmente en esos momento Henry no quería hablar de eso.

—Supongo—con un gemido frustrado enterró su cabeza en sus manos.

—Oye, ella va estar bien, aunque sea Patán quien la esté operando.

Una leve sonrisa apareció en el rostro de hipo, recordó los tiempos en que solían bromear acerca de eso diciendo cosas como "¿de verdad ese tipo es doctor?", pero aunque realmente no lo pareciera el chico demostró ser realmente bueno en lo que hacía.

Patán era primo de Hipo y cuando chicos era un verdadero tormento lidiar con él, incluso en su adolescencia junto con Patapez sufrían constantes abusos, pronto "Patán" comenzó a molestar a todos los que podía recibiendo su apodo, pero pronto en la universidad comenzó a pedir la ayuda de Henry con algunas materias y aunque seguía siendo un idiota había dejado de molestarlo…tanto, además de que guardo el secreto de su segunda carrera y con ello pareció tenerle un poco más de respeto.

—Por cierto Bocón me llamo, dice que viene en camino—dijo Patapez con un leve encogimiento de hombros.

¿Por qué ahora? Un problema más sumado al millón que ya tenía, si había una persona en este mundo que estaba seguro descubriría todo ese era Bocón.

No paso mucho tiempo para que el antes mencionado llegara, tenía que enfrentar la verdad se dijo Hipo, y nuevamente Hipo se sintió angustiado, el nudo en su estomago se hizo más fuerte. Los pasos del hombre resonaron hasta llegar a donde estaba Hipo que levanto una mano.

—Ahora no, por favor—rogo y tal vez fue su tono lastimero o el hecho de que ni siquiera levanto el rostro, pero todo se quedo en silencio.

—Me debes muchas explicaciones—murmuro Bocón a su lado.

Pasar lo que quedaba de la noche para Henry fue un tormento, era como estar dentro de una pesadilla surrealista de la que no salía, como estar escapando y abrir una perta para encontrare con otra y luego otra, así infinitamente.

Después de las interminables horas que duro la noche finalmente llego el amanecer, y el hospital comenzó cobrar vida, aunque Hipo no se sentía con vida en absoluto, entonces vio a su primo salir con una expresión que no supo descifrar, inmediatamente salto de su asiento.

—¿Cómo esta?—dijo en tono desesperado.

—Bueno…hay buenas y malas noticias, la buena es que esta estable, he recibido casos perores que este y aunque veo un buen pronostico….—Hipo ya no escuchaba nada, su cerebro solo procesaba las palabras "va a estar bien" y las repetía como si fuera un mantra hasta que…—,pero hay un problema…

—¿q-qué problema?—vio la duda en los ojos de Patán y sintió que todo le comenzaba a dar vueltas.

—Ya sabes, en cuanto al trauma abdominal cerrado por contusión fue tratado, el golpe al caer…—suspiro—está en estado de coma….

De acuerdo eso fue toso su vida se había acabado, acababa de dejar a una chica en posible estado vegetal, todo a su alrededor dio muchas vuelta y se comenzó a tornar borroso solo fue levemente consciente de que alguien lo llamaba cuando la oscuridad se lo trago.

* * *

_Bueno sé que quieren matarme por el final de este capítulo, bueno ¿qué puedo decir?... ¡No me linchen! Tenía que ser así, ahora vemos como Hipo ha creado "una pequeña mentira" ¿qué pasará? ¿Será descubierto? ¿Continuara la farsa?_

_Bueno sé que todos pensaba que Brutacio y Brutilda aparecerían juntos, pero ya vieron que no, y sé que se están preguntando el porqué, pero ya lo verá, pronto aparecerán más personajes que van a ir siendo relevantes en la historia._

_*Es una expresión que creo que habla por sí sola, es algo que se dice cuando algo no te sale como lo esperabas y la verdad a mi me da mucha risa._

_Y una noticia, no actualizare hasta el fin de semana, porque empiezo esta semana con exámenes y demás, así que andaré a las carreras, la universidad exige mi tiempo hoy no duermo, seré un sexy-zombie-Universitario(ignoren el "sexy") :'C _


	3. Coartada

**YesyHaddock**: Espero que te haya ido bien en tu examen y no aún no descubren a Hipo, en cuanto a lo de Astrid, bueno tengo una sorpresita por ahí.

**maylu-liya****:** Pues al fin actualice, tarde, pero seguro y si es Hiccstrid.

**Guest****:** ¿Es mi idea o te he visto en varios de mis fics? No importa, me agrada mucho eso, pues finalmente actualice y muchas cosas están por venir.

**tormenta777****:** A mí tampoco se me había ocurrido un Hipo así hasta que comencé a planear este fic, la actuación le está quedando bien ¿eh? Veamos cuanto más puede sostenerla.

**astrid hofenson5757****: **Si pobre Hipo la está pasando mal, pero bueno esta historia se llama Fátum, que significa destino, vemos lo que este tiene preparado para Hipo.

**Lady A.H****:** Bueno, pues espero que este capítulo te guste.

**Auri22****:** Si pobre Astrid, pero mira que ser tratada por un doctor como Hipo *_*

**Atzuko-san:** Si Hipo ya valió, amm nunca he visto esa película, pero que bueno que me dices, tal vez la pueda ver cuando no tenga inspiración.

**tonchamaru****:** ¡oh! Muchas gracias, aunque no creo ser apta para escribir un libro, pero si me encanta leer.

**UnbreakableWarrio**r: Finalmente actualice y espero que este capítulo también te guste.

**Ruyshi**: Muchas gracias por leer este fic y agregarlo a favoritos, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.

**Nota:** Para no quitarles más el tiempo, dejó notas abajo.

**Semi-editado**: pido una enorme disculpa, semi-edite este capitulo, y prometo que pronto subiré los demás, ya tengo el siguiente casi terminado y el 5 totalmente terminado y revisado, trataré de subirlos lo más pronto posible, pero pido paciencia porque estoy en exámenes, tengo como mil trabajos que entregar,estoy muriendo en estrés, mi computadora se descompuso y no quiere agarrar el Internet, por lo que no sé bien hasta cuando pueda subirlos, pero espero pronto y si no juro que iré a un café-internet para poder subirlos, sin más gracias por su comprensión, nos estamos leyendo ;)

* * *

**Fátum**

**Capítulo III: Coartada**

Hipo despertó sintiéndose confundido, se pregunto en dónde estaba y de repente un miedo lo asalto removió la sabana dándose cuanta con satisfacción que su otra pierna seguía intacta, volteo a todos lados hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba en el hospital ¿acaso se había quedado dormido durante su turno?

—Parece que ya despertaste—un escalofrió recorrió su espalda mientras los recuerdos de la noche anterior lo golpearon con fuerza.

—Astrid…

—En coma…—¡Oh dioses! No ahora.

—¡Tengo que verla!—Estaba a punto de salir corriendo cuando fue detenido por Bocón.

—No me dejaste terminar…y te desmallaste antes de Patán te explicara, ella está en coma debido a la inflación del cerebro, aun no podemos saber que tan grave es el daño, para eso hay que esperar a que la inflamación baje.

Hipo volvió a sentarse mientras se masajeaba las sienes, sentía que las cosas iban de mal en peor, bien dicen que las cosas malas pasan en montonones.

—Tengo que verla—insistió levantase dispuesto a salir.

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando? Patán y Patapez dicen que ella es tu novia—Hipo se sintió atrapado.

¿Cómo podía mentirle a Bocón? Si había alguien que se iba a dar cuenta de la verdad era él, además ¿para qué insistir en la mentira? ¿De qué servía? Pero aún así algo en su mente se negaba a decir la verdad, el hecho de pensar en cómo podría afectar a su padre con todo eso era demasiado, algo que definitivamente no podía hacer.

—Lo es—la seguridad con la que lo dijo le sorprendió, normalmente no era un buen mentiroso, era pésimo mintiendo, pero ahora era demasiado fácil—Yo…lo explicaré, lo juro, sólo por favor quiero verla.

Bocón lo medito un momento y luego pareció darle luz verde, inmediatamente Hipo salió corriendo mientras escuchaba "me debes una explicación", era una fortuna que él conociera los pasillos y a las personas porque de esa forma fue más fácil llegar hasta la habitación de la chica.

Cuando Henry llego hasta la habitación vio a Patán que estaba afuera coqueteando con una enfermera que pronto le dio una cachetada, pasando por alto ese hecho se acerco lo más rápido que puso.

—A-Astrid—dijo en un respiro entrecortado por la carrera que había dado para llegar al lugar, pues ella estaba en el último piso.

—Oye tranquilo, ella no se va a mover—el supuesto chiste Hipo no le dio ninguna gracia y pudo ver a su primo ponerse incomodo, abrió la puerta y lo acompaño—yo…te dejaré solo—fue lo que dijo antes de marcharse.

Hipo pudo verlo irse y una vez que escucho la puerta tras de sí cerrarse se permitió dar un suspiro, trato de calmarse y una vez que estaba tranquilo camino con pasos dudosos hasta la cama de la chica, una vez cerca miro, ella estaba conectada a varios cables y tubos que él conocía bien, había visto a varios pacientes así, pero ahora era diferente, pese a eso quiso dar un vistazo rápido a su rostro encontrándose con una sorpresa, la chica, era lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida.

Su cabello rubio estaba desperdigado por la almohada, unas largas pestañas adornaban sus ojos cerrados y pese a la palidez de su rostro, y los vendajes tanto en la cabeza como en otras partes del cuerpo, ella era hermosa, la cosa más bella que había visto en su vida. Hipo había visto muchas mujeres en su vida, pero ninguna había causado en él lo que la chica inconsciente en una camilla luchando por su vida lo había hecho sentir en ese momento.

Se cuestionó mentalmente la probabilidad de que ella fuera un ángel que acaba de caer del cielo y cayó accidentalmente en su auto ¡y justo en el parabrisas!

Paso su mano por la de la chica y la apretó levemente—perdóname por lo que hice, yo no quería, yo…lo siento—le susurro.

Se quedo un momento observando a la chica acariciando su mano y sintiendo como su corazón se apretujaba, ella era tan bonita, se dio cuenta de que en la mejilla de la chica había un moretón, se pregunto si había sido producto del golpe.

Esa chica estaba llena de misterios y sin darse cuenta se estaba envolviendo en ellos.

Paso un buen rato antes de que Patán, volviera emitiendo una disculpa, mientras le avisaba que su madre regresaría más pronto de lo esperado para luego dejar sólo de nuevo.

Hipo se quedo ahí con el ceño fruncido sin saber que más hacer, necesitaba salir de ese lugar y hablar con alguien, contarle la verdad aunque fuese una sola persona y después de mucho pensarlo, supo a quién, salió de la habitación tratando de no mirar más a la chica, acababa de tomar una decisión.

********O********

Escabullirse fuera del hospital fue difícil, la mayoría de las personas estaban sobre él y no dejaban de hacer preguntas, pero finalmente había encontrado el momento adecuado, incluso llevaba consigo su coche.

Se bajo justo en un lujoso edificio que él conocía bien, después de todo en ella se reflejaban a la perfección los gustos de la persona que vivía ahí.

Dejó su auto estacionado aún con el parabrisas roto, lo llevaría a componer en algún momento, pero por ahora tenía algo más urgente que hacer. Chimuelo se había quedado en casa con su Patán, que había insistido en llevarse para darle de comer y sacarlo a dar una vuelta junto con su Diente Púa.

Bajo caminado rápido, paso por la recepción sin saludar ni nada, aunque fue ignorado, después de todo era un visitante "exclusivo" como solían llamarlo. Siempre había sido educado, nunca pese a los reproches había pasado por alto todo e ir directamente al departamentito, pero hoy era diferente.

Ni siquiera se molesto en tomar el elevador, simplemente corrió por las escaleras de emergencia y los pasillos hasta llegar (para su desgracia) a uno de los últimos pisos.

Estaba a punto de tocar la puerta cuando esta se abrió sola.

—¡Hipo!—la chica en cuestión parecía sobresaltada, el joven nunca había llegado de esa forma.

—Heather— soltó con desesperación—yo…lamento llegar así, pero…necesito tu ayuda—la chica lo invito a pasar.

El doctor entro como y se sentó en el sillón más cercano, el apartamento en donde vivía Heather era grande y muy lujoso, tenia vista a la ciudad, contaba con una sala bastante amplia y muebles importados desde parís y otros países, además de que era muy elegante, todo costeado por su padre, un importante empresario multimillonario, pero aunque cualquiera pensaría que Heather heredaría dicha empresa, en realidad la chica era modelo.

Heather poseía una gran belleza, cabello negro y ondulado, tan suave y sedoso como se veía, un cuerpo de infarto que muchas mujeres envidiaban y muchos hombres deseaban, una cara con rasgos delicados, junto con unos hermosos ojos verdes y unas largas pestañas.

Pero aunque así era, ella era una chica sencilla y con una actitud bastante buena, tenía un gran carisma y tendía a agradarle a casi todo el mundo, podía conseguir cualquier cosa si se lo proponía, pero con todos los rasgos y cualidades había solo una cosa en el mundo que nunca podría conseguir: el corazón de Hipo.

Hipo se quedo ahí moviendo los dedos de las manos de manera nerviosa, mientras miraba al suelo sin saber que decir.

—¿Qué pasa Hipo?—dijo la pelinegra mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

—Tengo un grave problema—murmuro sin despegar la mirada del piso.

—Un problema, eso es nuevo—la chica comenzó a reírse.

—Es serio Heather—ella levanto las cejas curiosa—acabo de regarla en grande—el chico metió su cabeza entre sus manos.

La modelo se le quedo mirando con pena y aprovecho para abrazarlo—todo se va a solucionar, pero anda cuéntame ¿cuál es tu problema?—el silencio gobernó por unos minutos hasta que él suspiro.

—No sé ni por dónde empezar—dio un gemido ahogado, estaba demasiado frustrado.

—¿Quieres algo de tomar?—pregunto la chica tratando de amenizar el ambiente.

—Un Whisky— ella lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos, en todos los años de conocer a Henry era la primera vez que el pedía fuera del vino, algo que tuviera alcohol.

—De acuerdo—dijo caminando hasta el mini-bar que estaba cerca de la cocina.

Regreso rápido con un sándwich en la mano y el Whiski en la otra, coloco el vaso en la mesa de centro y le dio el sándwich a Hipo.

—Se ve que no has comido nada en todo el día, no querrás beber con el estomago vacio—el suspiro y le dio un par de mordidas al Sándwich descubriéndose realmente hambriento y sin darse cuenta ya se lo había terminado, mientras Heather lo veía con una sonrisa burlona.

—Fui obligado a comer un poco de cereal en la mañana—murmuró.

—Muy bien, ahora dime ¿cuál es el problema?—el doctor suspiro nuevamente y tomo entre sus manos el vaso de Whiski.

Comenzó a hablarle de todo, desde la enfermedad de su padre, el accidente, la mentira que se hizo cada vez más grande como una bola de nieve, el hecho de que pensaba sostenerla y que no sabía que decir, además del hecho de que necesitaba una coartada.

—Puedo ayudarte en eso—Heather parecía emocionada—soy una excelente actriz, puedo engañar a cualquiera—se acerco hasta quedar a unos centímetro del rostro de Hipo—puedo ayudarte en lo que quieras—le dio un ligero beso en los labios.

Hipo la miro unos segundos, le aparto un mechón de cabello de su rostro—ahora no Heather—nuevamente utilizo esa frase.

Ella lo miro con un puchero pero al final pareció resignarse—Tengo un plan…

********O********

Hipo miraba afuera de su ventana, ahora que estaba en su casa pensaba mejor las cosas y no podía evitar sentirse fatal, ahora no sólo se sentía culpable por haber atropellado a una chica, también por darle a Heather falsas esperanzas, sin mencionar todas mentiras que estaba a punto de decir, pero el sólo imaginar siendo llevado a la cárcel y ver la mirada triste de su padre lo hacía sentirse peor.

La lluvia caía lentamente llenando de pringas la ventana y eso solo hacía que su ánimo decayera aún más, ahora ni siquiera tenía su auto para desahogarse, pues lo dejo con Hether para que ella lo llevara a reparar sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Podría sacar el coche de su padre, pero por el momento se sentía temeroso de atropellar a otra persona y tener el doble de problemas.

—Me pregunto si esto fue por no reenviar la cadena que Patapez y Patán me enviaron la semana pasada—se tumbo en su cama gruñendo.

Chimuelo se subió a la cama y se acurruco junto a él, sacándole una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sé que lo que estoy haciendo no está bien, pero no tengo otra opción—sentía como si su perro lo mirara con reproche—¿tú que sabes? Tu única preocupación es si te comprare premios de carne ahumada o decidiré alimentarte bien y te comprare las croquetas que tanto detestas, pero según el veterinario son las mejores—el can agacho las orejas chillando, de verdad odiaba esas croquetas.

Acostado en su cama no dejo de repasar el plan en su mente, pero mientras lo hacia una chica de cabello rubio se metió, ella le sonreía y aunque no podía ver sus ojos él se supuso eran de un color hermoso y sin más se quedo dormido.

********O*********

Era de mañana cuando se despertó sobresaltado por el sonido de su celular y con años de experiencia contesto sin mirar.

—¿Bueno…?—contesto adormilado.

—Hipo, soy Patapez, sé que lo que está pasando no es fácil, pero esta mañana llego uno de tus pacientes que tenía cita, creo que lo mejor es que lo veas tu—Suspirando se paso una mano por el cabello y trato de despejar su mente.

—Está bien, voy en camino…—corto la llamada.

Se dio un baño de los más rápido y bajo junto con Chimuelo, tomo su vieja bicicleta que no había usado desde que le habían regalado su auto, tenía suerte de que el hospital quedará cerca de su casa, unas 3 cuadras, tal vez 4, después de todo su padre había conseguido una casa cerca para poder trasladarse más rápido.

Atendió al paciente y nuevamente fue obligado a comer algo, esta vez fue un desayuno completo, al final y estando más libre, fue hasta el cuarto de la chica, Patán no estaba a la vista, así que entro encontrándose con una enfermera haciendo anotaciones, al verlo esta salió y lo dejo sólo.

Se quedo observando a la chica un buen rato, esto se podía hacer costumbre, pero no le importaba, esa rubia se había metido hasta en sus sueños, era demasiado bonita, se dijo y se repitió.

—Astrid—repitió su nombre en un suspiro—No me importaría casarme si es contigo…—una mano toco su hombro y se sobresalto.

—¿Hipo?—el mundo se le vino abajo nuevamente.

—¿Mamá?—su tono sonó demasiado sorprendido y confundido.

Sintió los brazos de su madre alrededor de él, devolvió el abrazo aún confundido, ella había ido de viaje hace una semana y debía regresar a la siguiente ¿por qué regresaba ahorita? ¿A caso ya sabía lo de su padre?

—Me acabo de enterar—parpadeo un par de veces antes comprender.

—¿De qué te enteraste?—dijo con la voz algo cortada.

—De tu novia, no puedo creer que alguien tan desalmado la haya atropellado y luego abandonado.

Hipo la miro confundido ¿de qué hablaba?, sabía que alguien debía de haberle dicho que la chica era su novia, pero no que la habían atropellado, nuevamente la misma pregunta rondo por su mente ¿y ahora qué?

—No…—hizo una pausa pensándose mejor lo que decir—puedo creer cuánta razón tienes—continuo ¿qué rayos? Su lengua tenía mente propia.

—¿No regresabas dentro de una semana?—cambio de tema.

—Bueno tu padre me llamo ayer y me dijo que habían hablado y el…te lo había dicho—la voz de su madre se ahogo.

—¿Lo sabías?—su voz sonaba herida—¿Soy el único que no lo sabía?—estaba molesto y mucho.

—Hijo mira…—se aparto.

—No, yo no quiero excusas, quiero explicaciones—ahora estaba molesto, mucho.

— ¿Si fueras tu el enfermo te hubiera gustado que nos enteráramos?—Hipo reflexiono, lo más probable es que lo hubiera ocultado también, tal vez su madre vio el gesto, porque inmediatamente cambio de conversación—¿Así que…tu novia?—ella levanto la ceja en un gesto sugestivo, Hipo se sonrojo.

—Yo…ammm…si—se quedo sin palabras.

—¿Por qué nadie sabía de ella?—sintió los nervios a flor de piel, no sabía qué hacer.

—Yo…la iba a presentar, pero ella no quería—sonó tanto a mentira, que no pudo creer que su madre mirara fijamente la chica y asintiera.

—Se pondrá bien, ya lo verás—trató de animarlo.

—No lo sé—admitió y sintió como su progenitora le daba unas palmaditas leves en la espalda.

Genial, ahora su madre también creía que la chica era su novia, la pequeña mentira dicha en un momento de desesperación se estaba volviendo cada vez más grande como un globo que es llenado con aire hasta reventarse y eso no iba a acabar bien.

—Así que…casarte con ella—¡Oh no! Su madre no podía haber oído eso ¿es que de verdad el destino lo odiaba?.

—Ahhhh respecto a eso, bueno creo que lo estas malinterpretando—balbuceo haciendo todo poco entendible.

—¡Estoy tan feliz!—la mujer no parecía escucharlo— Tu padre debe de saber esto, después de todo su único deseos es que te cases…—Justo lo que necesitaba.

Después de un rato y una pequeña charla la mujer lo dejo sólo, y él se quedo pensando en que tal vez eso ayudaría a la cuartada hecha por Heather, sólo espera que todo eso funcionara.

* * *

_**Nota:**__ Amm algo corto ¿no?, pero bueno, el que sigue será aún más corto y finalmente apareció Heather y como han visto tiene un papel importante aquí, lamento no haber actualizado este fic, pero bueno, son muchas cosas las que tengo y estoy ocupada, tenía pensado actualizar en la semana, pero me extrajeron los terceros molares, y bueno estoy muy adolorida, por lo que me la pase en cama comiendo helado, y pensar que ya voy a entrar a la escuela, pero bueno, sin más espero lo hayan disfrutado y me dejen un hermoso Review aunque sean amenazas por no haber actualizado rápido._


	4. Bola de nieve

**Nota: **Luego de mucho esfuerzo he logrado acabar el capitulo, mucho más largo de lo que imaginaba y pero era necesario y sé que sentirán que en este capítulo las cosas pasan muy rápido, pero era necesario, ya verán porqué. Como ya dije mi compu se descompuso, etc. Haré lo posible por subir el capitulo siguiente en la semana o en la que sigue, ando muy ocupada, pero haré mi esfuerzo, a todos les contestare por Imbox sus hermosos reviews y los que no tiene cuenta, aquí.

**Jessy****: **No, aun no he abandonado este fic, porque aunque tardo mucho en actualizar no los abando.

**Aileen:** Me alegra que te haya gustado, ojala y te guste este también.

**Marcy Hofferson Shortman: **Me alegra que te haya gustado y en cuanto a Heather, bueno eso se irá viendo conforme avance el fic.

**Karina:** Me alegra que te hay gustado y bueno, aquí se verán parte de los planes de eso dos, espero que te guste

**Diane:** Hola, jajaja te llamas igual que yo, y si ese no es tu nombre real, bueno no importa, jajaj si son novio, sólo que ella no lo sabe aún y ¡Hasta se van a casar!

**Posdata:** Perdonen las faltas de ortografía y todo eso, no me da tiempo de corregir nada D:

* * *

**Capítulo IV: Bola de nieve**

Hipo masajeaba sus sienes tratando de calmarse, sentía que pronto le daría una jaqueca, el estrés se estaba acumulando, la mentira, la ansiedad, la enfermedad de su padre, todo en general sólo conseguían ponerlo tenso.

A su lado Chimuelo corría persiguiendo a los otros perros en el parque, contrario a los días anteriores el cielo estaba despejado y había sol, por lo que el doctor aprovecho para llevar a su perro a pasear, después de todo necesitaba relajarse un rato.

Una vez en el parque había dejado que un ansioso Chimuelo jugara con otros caninos, pues al parecer su propia ansiedad y estrés también era pasada a su mejor amigo.

Berk era un lugar lleno de áreas verdes, cosa que a veces atraía a los turistas, sobre todo a los que venían de ciudades grandes, donde los arboles eran carentes, pero sin importar cuánto tratara había algo con lo que Hipo no podía lidiar y eso era el sentimiento de estar atrapado en ese pueblo, pues no había nada interesante que ver y él era más un espíritu libre que disfrutaba de viajar, pero actualmente las exigencias de sus responsabilidades no le dejaban tiempo para nada y eso solo aumentaba el sentido de ahogo que vivía.

Cualquiera quisiera tener su vida, llena de lujos, podía tener lo que quería con sólo chasquear los dedos, una mansión más lujosa, un auto nuevo, la comida más deliciosa importada de los más famosos restaurantes, ropa a montones, pero nada de eso era lo que realmente quería, porque el dinero no podría curar a su padre, ni podría regresar el tiempo y solucionar todo lo que había hecho mal, mucho menos desmentir cada palabra que había salido de su boca en sus momentos de desesperación.

—"No me importaría casarme si es contigo…"—repitió por enésima vez— ¿en qué estaba pensando? —se dijo.

Instintivamente se llevo su mano a su pierna, justo donde estaba la prótesis, los recuerdos de aquel día le recordaron que tenía que pensar antes de hacer las cosas, porque lo admitía, había hecho muchas estupideces, pero esa era por mucho la mayor, hasta ahora…¿A dónde llevaría lo que acababa de hacer? ¿De verdad funcionaria el plan de Heather?

Los lloriqueos de Chimuelo lo trajeron a la realidad, el perro lo miraba con tristeza, como si supiera que pensaba y se obligo a sí mismo a poner buena cara, ya no quería preocupar a nadie, tenía que tomar las rindas de lo que estaba pasando.

—No pasa nada amigo—le acaricio la cabeza—tenemos que regresar, debo de ver a Astrid—aquel nombre salía de su boca con tanta facilidad que aún le sorprendía lo hermoso que sonaba y es que podía repetirlo una y otra vez sin cansarse.

********O********

Llego a su casa y lo primero que hizo fue darse un baño, quitándose el sudor de la caminata, para luego cambiarse de ropa, pronto tendría que regresar al hospital porque aunque todos le habían dicho que descansara y se tomara unos días él simplemente no pudo, aún tenía pacientes que atender, independientemente de los problemas personales que tuviera, por algo había estudiado esa carrera, pero ahora que lo pensaba hace mucho se había perdido de su objetivo inicial.

¿Por qué había decidido estudiar medicina? Esa era la pregunta que le pasaba por su cabeza desde hace al menos un año, tal vez más, como si todo el interés que tenia por ciertas cosas se hubieran difuminado, no era sólo con la medicina era con todo, porque una vez que la rutina comenzó a dominar su vida se sintió abrumado, le echaba la culpa a todos y se había vuelto algo amargado, aunque no dijera abiertamente, sus padres se habían dado cuenta y habían tratado desesperadamente sacarle un sonrisa sincera o algo sin lograrlo, poco a poco él se fue cerrado al mundo y a las personas, sin darse cuenta de que lastimaba a los demás, principalmente a sus padres.

Y de pronto Estoico comenzó a "presionar" para que tuviera una novia, para que saliera más, para que viviera su vida, pero Hipo simplemente se encerró en sí mismo, no tenía ganas de hacer otra cosa más que estar en el hospital e ir a su casa, en su tiempo libre jugaba con Chimuelo en el parque y paseaba con su auto.

—_No deberías ser así con él, después de todo se siente culpable_—había dicho Bocón, ante lo que Hipo había fruncido el ceño y evadido el tema.

Y aunque él sabía bien la razón de eso quería negarlo, evadirlo, no quería si quiera pensar en eso, después de todo era bueno en evadir temas, trabajos, responsabilidades, etc. Pero ahora evadir cualquier cosa se le hacía imposible, la bola de nieve se había formado y la avalancha que había creado estaba a punto de aplastarlo.

Suspiro repasando el plan de Heather, que era seguir fingiendo que Astrid era su novia, cuando la chica despertara convencerla para seguirle el juego, ya fuera ofreciéndole dinero o cualquier cosa, lo que fuera, en algún punto "terminarían" y en caso de que fuera antes de que su padre…bueno eso, se casaría con Heather o cualquier cosa, en caso de que su padre aún estuviera presente en su "boda" con Astrid después firmarían el divorcio y listo, asunto arreglado, en cualquier opción vería a su padre feliz y no iría a la cárcel, porque él nunca admitiría que atropello a la chica o en caso de que ella despertara y lo reconociera simplemente diría que está confundida por el golpe, acusarla de amnesia.

Aunque lo último se le hacía algo ruin y cruel. Le comenzaba a asustar aquello, pues él no era de las personas que utilizaran esa frase de "El fin justifica los medios". Pero en este caso era así.

Comió algo de lo que su madre había preparado, se lavo los dientes y salió de su casa, a toda prisa, tomo su bici y se dirigió al hospital, dejo estacionada su bici en su lugar especial y camino hasta llegar a la recepción, en donde saludo a todos de la misma forma que siempre, para registrarse y luego ir a su consultorio, mientras su perro se recostaba en su lugar especial.

Abrió la puerta de su consultorio, acomodo sus cosas, y se sentó en su cómoda silla, echa especialmente por él, al igual que muchas cosas ahí, se trono los dedos y se estiro, para luego sacar papeles del cajón de su escritorio, comenzó a analizar casos cuando se dio cuenta que había un folder en su escritorio, entrecerrando los ojos pudo reconocerlo a la perfección, en donde decía "Astrid Hofferson".

Abrió con cuidado el folder y saco las radiografías, para luego colocarlas a contraluz analizándolas una y otra vez como lo hacía desde que las había obtenido y es que el no participo en la operación de la chica ni en ninguna de sus lesiones, por el reglamento que impide que al ser familiar del doctor este lleve su caso.

Él era traumatólogo uno de los mejores y uno de los únicos 3 que residía en Berk, por eso fue una fortuna encontrar a otro que pudiera tratar a Astrid, pero al final Hipo término dando opiniones al respecto y participando en el caso.

Las lesiones había sido un tanto graves y la chica iba a necesitar rehabilitación, pero al menos era mejor que perder alguna extremidad, como lo había hecho él cuando adolescente. La joven se iba recuperar bien si seguía el tratamiento al pie de la letra, pero el verdadero problema radicaba en el daño cerebral que pudiera tener y las secuelas que esto pudiera dejar y aunque todos se mantenían positivos, no quería confiarse.

Al paso de las lentas horas y del ir y venir de los diferentes pacientes que atendía comenzó a aburrirse por primera vez de esa rutina, sintiendo la necesidad de un descanso.

Se estiro un poco y luego salió de su consultorio para ir al cuarto en donde se encontraba Astrid, no había señal de haber alguien cerca así que entro para encontrarse con la misma visión de siempre, a la chica con un montón de tubos y heridas, dormida.

Sonrió inconscientemente para darse cuenta de que ya era de noche, pudo ver por la ventana que el cielo estaba levemente despejado y filtraba un poco de la luz que proyectaba la luna dándole a la joven un aspecto aún más bello, se pregunto su cabello sería tan suave y sedoso como se veía, o sus labios tendrían el dulce sabor que prometía.

Frunció el ceño, no debería estar pensando eso, tal vez el estrés y todo eso comenzaban a confundirlo y a hacerlo pensar cosas que no eran y que no sentía.

Convencer a su madre de que Astrid era su novia había sido demasiado fácil, sin contar con el hecho de que su madre detestaba a Heather por ello su madre estaba más que feliz, porque no era precisamente Heather, aunque si sus planes fracasaban tendría que aguantarla.

Con un suspiro cansado se dirigió a la puerta, volvió a echar un último vistazo a la chica, aún tenía que contactar a su familia, pero era algo que no quería, porque en cuanto lo hiciera lo más probable fuera que mentiras se vinieran abajo, junto con sus planes.

********O********

Heather miraba fijamente a la chica entubada, su mirada denotaba rencor, estaba enfurecida, pero no lo demostraba, después de todo sabía bien como actuar, observo los tubos que mantenían con vida a la rubia y sintió la necesidad de cortarlos, pero no lo hizo, en esos momentos sus celos podían más con ella.

Inhalo y exilo tratando de controlarse, pronto sus planes saldrían a la perfección y tendría todo lo que siempre había querido, lo demás era inútil, simples daños colaterales, cosas sin relevante importancia.

—Finalmente nos conocemos—le murmuro al oído.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse la sobresalto, haciendo que inmediatamente se alejara de la chica y fingiera que solo la estaba viendo.

—¿Heather?—la dulce voz de Hipo le hizo sonreír—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Hola Hipo—trato de sonar lo más natural posible—Buenos días para ti también—soltó una risita—sólo quería conocer a la nueva dueña de tus quincenas—el chico rodo los ojos.

—Bueno, creo que debo presentarlas Astrid—señalo a la joven que yacía inconsciente en la cama—ella es Heather y bueno, Heather ella es Astrid— bromeo colocando su brazo en el hombro de la modelo.

Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente a la rubia que "dormía" plácidamente a sus expensas, aquella chica que había puesto el mundo de Hipo de cabeza en solo unas horas rompiendo con la extenuante rutina diaria y condenándolo a una mentira que probablemente destruiría toda su vida como la conocía.

—¿Estás seguro de esto?—él doctor asintió sin verla a la cara.

—No tengo otra opción, ya te lo dije—estaba segura que ni él se creía esas palabras, pero no era nadie para contradecirlo.

—Tu padre llega esta noche—el joven asintió, parecía estar preparado para eso.

—Lo sé, ya memorice el plan y si no improvisare—susurro, a lo que la morena asintió, parecía convencido de lo que iba a hacer.

—Eso espero—dijo apartándose y tomando su bolsa—debo irme, pero espero que las cosas salgan bien, te deseo suerte y si algo sale mal búscame—le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y salió a toda prisa.

Hipo se quedo mirando la puerta, aún cuando la chica ya se había ido y se atrevió a suspirar sonoramente, estaba cansado y Heather solo le había recordado la mayor de sus preocupaciones; que su padre llegaría esa noche.

********O********

Movió un poco su pierna tratando de disipar el entumecimiento que lo recorría desde la punta de su dedo hasta el final de su pierna, la que aún conservaba, había estado en la misma posición por bastante tiempo, no tenía la más mínima intención de moverse.

Miles de situaciones se planteaban y replanteaban en su mente, era el momento en que tenía que convencer a todos, incluso a sí mismo si era necesario, había llegado el momento de contactar a la familia de la chica, y no sólo eso, de recibir a su padre y darle una amplia explicación de lo que supone estaba pasando.

Se tallo la cara con exasperación y se revolvió el cabello, le dio un vistazo rápido a la chica y suspiro, algo en ella lo hacía relajarse y sentirse mejor, aunque fuese la causante de todo el desastre que ahora vivía, aunque no podía culparla del todo.

Se acerco a pasos lentos y la admiro como lo hacía desde que la había visto por primera vez, con su mano derecha trato de alcanzar su mejilla para acariciarla, pero justo antes de que lo hiciera unos pasos apresurados se escucharon fuera de la puerta que se abrió de golpe.

—¡Astrid!—un grito a viva voz se escucho por casi todo el hospital—¿quién eres tú?...

********O********

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste imbécil?—una rubia gritaba histérica tratando de matar a su hermano, mientras el personal trataba de detenerla.

—¡Perdón, no pensé que se tratara de la misma Astrid!—el pobre chico se escondía tras una camilla inútilmente.

—¿Y de quién entonces grandísimo animal?—Hipo bostezo con aburrimiento, mientras que Patán y Patapez observaban la escena divertidos.

Y es que la rubia "loca" había irrumpido en el hospital como si se tratase de su propia casa gritando el nombre de Astrid y entrando en cada habitación hasta dar con la chica, Hipo quién había sido atrapado con "las manos en la masa" pensó que la chica se trataba de algún familiar de su falsa prometida y mientras era amenazado par decir ¿quién diablos era? Un chico invadió la habitación, siendo inmediatamente atacado por la extraña.

Y el hospital se convirtió en un caos total, mientras los gemelos seguían peleando, ya que al parecer la causa del problema era que Brutacio, sí lo oyen bien, conocía a Astrid, pero en el accidente no la había reconocido por la sangre y todo eso, además de lo tonto que podía llegar a ser, mientras que su hermana gemela Brutilda la "mejor amiga" de Astrid estaba muerta de la preocupación-aunque apenas unas horas antes se había dado cuenta- porque su amiga llevaba días desaparecida.

Cuando el pobre Brutacio quedo medio-muerto el Traumatólogo decidió que era el momento para intervenir, aunque Patán no parecía de acuerdo, junto con Patapez trataron de calmar a la rubia enfurecida.

—Aún no término con él—decía mientras era sujetada por Patán.

—Rayos que tienes fuerza, para ser una mujer—la chica decidió que era buena idea redirigir su enojo.

—Claro, ¿quieres que te lo demuestre?—un puño se estrello en la cara de su primo mandándolo al suelo.

Dispuesta a atacar nuevamente se giro hacia Hipo que inmediatamente coloco las manos en el frente mostrando rendición, a lo que la rubia sólo susurro un "cobarde".

—Muy bien, quiero saber lo que está pasando con mi amiga—y el momento había llegado.

—Yo te explicaré todo, pero por favor cálmate—fue la respuesta de Hipo tratando de bajar los humos de la joven.

—¿Eres el doctor que la atiende?—Patán se levando del piso limpiándose un poco de sangre de la boca producto del golpe.

—No, el doctor que la atiende soy yo y ese de ahí es su novio—murmuro.

—¿Novio?—Hipo comenzó a sudar frio—Astrid no tiene novio, si lo tuviera yo lo sabría, soy su mejor amiga—dijo con orgullo.

—En realidad, mira déjame explicártelo—la chica lo miro con desconfianza, pero pareció aceptar—pero no aquí, vamos a un lugar más…privado—ella asintió.

********O********

Se encontraban en un café cercano al hospital, el lugar estaba casi vacío debido a la hora, se encontraba a dos cuadras abajo del hospital y era un lugar mediano, en donde servían un café regular, pero el mejor para hablar esos momentos.

—Bien, escucho explicaciones, supuesto novio de Astrid—Hipo suspiro ante la chica que estaba cruzada de brazos.

—Era un secreto—dijo con muy convencido.

La chica entrecerró los ojos, pero no pareció protestar, pasaron unos tortuosos minutos en los que Hipo sintió que iba a ser descubierto, pero al cabo la chica salto llevándose las manos a la boca en sorpresa y de paso sobresaltándolo.

—Ahora entiendo todo, es por eso que a veces desaparecía, era para verte—lo señalo acusadoramente—ahora sé a dónde iba a parar todo ese dinero, era para ti—Hipo frunció el ceño.

—Sí, exacto—fingió—todo eso es cierto, íbamos a vernos a… ¿escondidas?—dudo—¿Ella desaparecía?—nuevamente fue ignorado.

—¡Ella me debe muchas explicaciones!—exclamo enojada mientras salía corriendo al hospital dejando a Hipo solo con la cuenta y muchas dudas.

********O********

Y la bola se había hecho más grande y más grande, era obvio que no la podría parar, así que con un suspiro cansado se resigno a lo que vendría después, la mentira ya estaba dicha, solo faltaba que Astrid la aceptará, pero eso sería cuando despertará y para eso aún no había seña de que fuera a pasar pronto.

Miro su reflejo en uno de los grandes comercios cerca de la terminal de camiones, iba a recoger a su padre, pues en Berk no había aeropuerto y ya que no era un lugar muy poblado o turístico solo contaba con una no muy grande terminal de camiones que iban hacia cualquier parte mejor que ese.

El insomnio le estaba cruzado factura y grandes ojeras se extendían bajo sus ojos, se veía ligeramente pálido y desaliñado, pero estaba seguro de que no se veía ni la mitad de mal que se sentía, Chimuelo a su lado protesto al ver que su amo se había detenido a mirar un escaparate, a lo que Hipo siguió con su camino.

Una vez en la terminal metió sus manos en los bolsillos, mientras esperaba, no paso mucho antes de que una figure conocida salió por la puerta una maleta de rueditas.

—¡Hijo!—saludo su padre con una sonrisa, pero Hipo no pudo regresarle el saludo, estaba cansado física y mentalmente.

—Hola papá—saludo sin ánimos.

Un silencio incomodo se extendió por el ambiente, mientras Hipo batallaba mentalmente en la forma de decirle las cosas.

—¿Dónde está tu auto?—la pregunta lo saco de su enajenamiento.

—Vine caminando—respondió con evidente nerviosismo—quería hacer ejercicio, ya sabes…las largas jornada, necesitaba estirar mis músculos un poco—una risa nerviosa apareció de pronto.

—¿Te pasa algo?—vale, ya lo había notado, era momento de hablar—¿esto es por lo que hablamos antes de irme?

—¡No!—no se apresuro a decir—bueno sí, bueno no realmente, es que veras…—busco las palabras correctas sin encontrarlas.

Entonces su madre llego corriendo a abrazar a su padre y todo ese peso que sentía antes se fue de sus hombros con su madre era más fácil hablar y mientras presenciaba incomodo las muestras de amor que sus progenitores se daban, se le ocurrió que lo mejor sería regresar al hospital, era una forma de evadir las cosas, al menos hasta el día siguiente.

—Tu hijo tiene una noticia que darte—y ahí estaba la señal.

—Me voy a casar—soltó todo el aire que tenia retenido.

—¿Qué?—fue lo único que pronuncio su padre.

Hipo se mordió el labio y se removió incomodo en su lugar, estaba nervioso, soltar una noticia de tal magnitud no era fácil, sin contar que no era verdad y eso sólo provocaba que la bola de nieve se convirtiera en una avalancha.

—La tenía bien escondida ¿verdad?—chillo Valka con emoción.

—Pero, hijo eso es maravilloso ¿es Heather?—un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas mientras su madre fulminaba con la mirada a su padre.

—No, en realidad se llama Astrid Hofferson—bajo la mirada.

—Espera un segundo…¿Hofferson?—¡Oh dioses! Su padre la conocía, sentía que el mundo se le vino abajo y pudo sentir como todo el color se le fue de la cara.

—¿L-la conoces?—pregunto temeroso.

—Su apellido me suena conocido—Henry tembló levemente, sintiéndose descubierto—pero eso no importa—Estoico comenzó a reír como normalmente lo hacía y le dio una palmada en la espalda—¿Por qué no nos habías dicho antes?

Las palabras cobraron vidas por si solas y salieron de su boca antes de ser pensadas—Porque no soy el único que tenía secretos.

********O********

Comenzó a abrir los ojos la luz de la mañana se filtraba por las cortinas de su consultorio, se había quedado dormido sobre su escritorio, escucho su cuello tronar al moverlo y gimió levemente cuando una punzada le recorrió la espalda, no era la primera vez que dormía así, pues como doctor había días demasiado pesados en el hospital, sobre todo cuando hizo su especialidad y el año de internado.

La noche anterior después de lo que había pasado prácticamente había huido, lanzando torpes disculpas y una excusa poco creíble y había casi corrido hasta el hospital en donde se encerró en su consultorio junto con Chimuelo quién lo miraba con reproche, finalmente se quedo ahí pensando en una buena forma de disculparse hasta que se quedo dormido.

La puerta de su consultorio se abrió dejando entrar a Bócon que no precia precisamente feliz, a lo que Hipo se sintió intimidado como si fuera un niño en espera de un regaño y es que eso era lo que realmente esperaba.

—Bocón, buenos días—hablo con voz ronca por el sueño mientras una humeante taza de café se posaba sobre su escritorio.

—¿Y bien?—lo vio cruzarse de brazos en busca de una explicación.

Apresuradamente se tomo el café sin impórtale quemarse la lengua y lo paso como si fuera agua sintiendo como este le daba un subidón de energía, cosa que realmente necesita.

—Bueno veras, ella se llama Astrid Hofferson y estamos saliendo desde hace…algún tiempo, pero ella quería mantenerlo en secreto, y yo insistía en que debíamos decirlo, pero ella no quería y hace poco le pedí que se casara conmigo y teníamos pensado decir toda la verdad, pero luego el accidente…—trato de explicar.

—Aja y supongamos que yo nací ayer—Hipo trago saliva sonoramente—¿en qué momentos la veías?

—¿Recuerdas cuando decía que iba a ver a Heather?—Bocón asintió—Pues en realidad iba a ver Astrid y la noche del accidente yo en realidad salí porque ella me dio que tenía problemas y quería verme y cuando llegue, bueno estaba…—no pudo continuar, porque ciertamente ser un mentiroso no estaba en él y ya no podía hablar más, a lo que Bocón pareció convencido, pero aún no del todo—escucha, no he dormido bien y aún no le he dicho a mi padre que ella está en el hospital ni lo del accidente, por favor no me preguntes más—rogo.

Bocón fue y coloco su mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo, cosa que Henry agradeció infinitamente, se levanto de su asiento.

—¿A dónde vas?—Hipo sonrió.

—A Ver a Astrid—dijo para luego salir por la puerta.

Con el ceño fruncido y el enojo a flor de piel se dirigió al cuarto de la chica, o más bien de la culpable de toda su desgracia, aquella que lo había convertido en un mentiroso y es que la falta de sueño, el estrés y el hecho de sostener la mentiría estaban causando en Hipo una reacción no muy buena.

Entro a la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo, se sentó en el pequeño sillón que estaba cerca de la cama de la chica, gimió con frustración y se revolvió el cabello.

—Esto se me salió de las manos—murmuro— ¡Todo esto es tu culpa!—señalo a la chica sin mirarla—¿A quién se le ocurre correr en medio de una carretera vacía a media noche?—dijo lo que pensaba sin más tapujos.

Iba a seguirse desquitando con la chica inconsciente, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo levanto la vista y se topo con dos ojos azules y preciosos viéndolo fijamente, el aire se fue de nueva cuenta de sus pulmones, retrocedió unos pasos para volver a jalar aire de la sorpresa y ante esa mirada azul supo que la avalancha lo había alcanzado.


	5. Despertar

**Disclaimer: **Como entrenar a tu dragón no me pertenece

**Autor: ColorsInTheSky**

**Nota: **Lo prometido es deuda y aquí está. Este capítulo en lo personal me encanto como quedo, así que espero que lo disfruten leyendo tanto como yo l escribirlo, muchas gracias por sus comentarios que me alegran el día, como ya saben andaba muy estresada, la universidad casi no me deja tiempo libre y aún menos la carrera que estudio.

**YesyHaddock****:** jajaja me alegra que te haya gusta y si las cosas con Brutilda siempre son graciosas, tendremos más de ella ;)

**maylu-liya****:** Si lo deje ahí muajajajaja(intento de risa malvada) todas tus dudas se irán respondiendo conforme avance la historia.

**Flopi216****:** Ese Hipo es todo un mentiroso, me sorprende que aún no le haya crecido la nariz.

**KatnissSakura****:** Tu nombre son dos de mis personajes favoritos *0* y bueno al parecer Astrid es popular, pero Hipo es el único que no l conoce.

**Lady Aira H H****: **Un final muy dramático, de hecho creo que en el final del capítulo era lo que más tenía planeado jajajaja, Hipo no tiene la mejor de las suertes xD

**FragileLightNeon****:** Como tu comentario me llego, aquí está la continuación.

**Yoloswagy****:** Si finalmente despertó la bella durmiente. Como ya dije antes, sólo a Hipo pueden pasarle cosas así.

**UnbreakableWarrior****: **Muchas gracias, me alegra que aprecien mi trabajo, de verdad que lo hago con mucho cariño y esfuerzo para mis lectores :')

**Ana-Gami****:** jajaja bueno, no importa la espera término, aquí te dejo el siguiente capítulo para que ya te quedes con la curiosidad.

**Aileen:** Muajajajaja(intento de risa malvada) si Astrid sólo vive para arruinar los planes de Hipo.

**Barby**** :** Finalmente aquí el capitulo, espero que te guste.

**Atzuko-san:** ajajajajajaja si pobre Hipo para todo tiene mala suerte, Astrid es su amuleto de la mala suerte xD.

**videl.S.S**** :** La dejo en l mejor parte porque soy mala muajajajajaja.

**Auri22****:** Bueno aquí está la actualización, así que espero que ya no te duela, Astrid está rodeada de misterios, ella en sí es un misterio y es tarea de Hipo revelarlos todos.

* * *

**Capitulo V: Despertar**

_El que ha naufragado tiembla incluso ante las olas tranquilas._

_Ovidio__(43 AC-17) Poeta latino._

Astrid comenzó a abrir los ojos encontrándose en un lugar extraño, todo a su alrededor era blanco y se sentía levemente frio- _¿he muerto?_ -Se pregunto, pero al tratar de moverse el dolor por todo el cuerpo se expandió como pólvora haciéndola gemir, definitivamente no estaba muerta.

Se percato del constante ruido de la maquina a su lado y comprendió que se encontraba en el hospital, la pregunta era ¿por qué? La cabeza le dolía y sus recuerdos eran algo difusos, hizo un esfuerzo por concentrarse, pero no funciono, no lograba recordar qué era lo que había pasado, recordaba haber salido de su casa y haber ido al trabajo y después todo era un borrón extraño, como si su memoria se saltará todo lo que paso después hasta el momento actual.

La cabeza le comenzaba a doler con el simple hecho de tratar de recordar lo que había pasado, así que final decidió dejar a un lado su leve amnesia para tratar de ubicarse en el presente.

A lo lejos podían escuchar unas voces amortiguadas por la puerta de su cuarto, como leves murmullos, entonces las voces cesaron y la puerta se abrió y se volvió a cerrar. Ella siguió con la mirada al hombre que entro por la puerta, por la bata blanca y la vestimenta pudo adivinar que se trataba del doctor, quiso tratar hablar, pero los tubos conectados se lo impedían, así que permaneció en silencio viéndolo, el hombre parecía frustrado lo vio revolverse el cabello y gemir mientras se sentaba en el sillón que estaba cerca de su cama, de reojo pudo ver que apoyo su cabeza entre sus manos y lo escucho gruñir.

—Esto se me salió de las manos—murmuro— ¡Todo esto es tu culpa!—pudo verlo señalarla sin dirigirle la mirada—¿A quién se le ocurre correr en medio de una carretera vacía a media noche?—ella parpadeo confundida.

Al parecer iba a agregar algo cuando alzo la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron y él se quedo callado sin saber que decir aparentemente, su mandíbula se desencajo y lo pudo escuchar jalar aire mientras retrocedía unos pasos, definitivamente que ella estuviera despierta lo había pillado por sorpresa, pero eso sólo la hacía preguntarse ¿cuánto había estado inconsciente?

—¡Oh dioses!—volvió a parpadear confundida ¿quién utilizaba esa frase?—Estás despierta—ella trato de rodar los ojos pero la cabeza le palpitaba demasiado como para intentarlo, lo único que logro fue gemir—Voy por ayuda, no te muevas—_cómo si pudiera, pensó._

Lo vio salir corriendo más rápido que un capeón olímpico y gritar en el pasillo algo cómo '¡despertó!' y 'está viva', si definitivamente debía estar en una institución metal.

En menos de lo que canta un gallo escucho un montón de pisadas por el pasillo, probablemente las personas que la iban a ayudar, su puerta se abrió de golpe y entraron un par de enfermeras seguidas de un doctor que tenía una mancha de café en su bata-'qué profesional'-pensó y se pregunto si el golpe la había dejado irónica.

El doctor comenzó a hacerle un chequeo, le puso una lámpara en los ojos y luego le arrancaron prácticamente el tubo de la boca raspándole la garganta y haciéndola arquear, una sensación de asfixia la embargo hasta que jalo con fuerza una buena cantidad de aire jadeando.

—¡auch!—se quejo—agua—pidió con voz ronca, no había caído en cuenta de lo sedienta que estaba hasta que sintió su lengua rasposa y su garganta seca.

El agua no tardo en llegar y ella prácticamente la arrebato de las manos de la enfermera—tragos pequeños—ordeno una voz y ella obedeció, tal vez porque la sensación de incomodidad de su garganta que aún no desaprecia del todo.

—¿Cómo se siente?—parpadeo enfocándose en las personas que la miraban atentas.

—Como si hubiera sido golpeada por un camión—al instante el doctor que había dado el aviso de su despertar se voltio hacía otro lado mientras se rascaba la cabeza con nerviosismo, si su mente pudiera procesar su información de una mejor forma diría que el hombre en cuestión parecía sospechoso.

Pudo escuchar la risa del doctor con la mancha de café—bueno pues algo así paso—una de las enfermeras de dio un zape al hombre.

—No entiendo—su mirada se torno seria.

—debe descansar por el momento, haremos unas cuantas pruebas más tarde, para asegurarnos de este bien, pero por el momento no se presione—ella suspiro.

—¿En dónde estoy?—pregunto.

—En el hospital especializado de Berk—sus recuerdos confundidos la hicieron repasar toda la lista de hospitales que conocía y los lugares que recordaba.

Algo en su mente hizo _click_ y ella prácticamente salto de la cama—p-pero yo no puedo estar aquí, yo no…¿por qué?—unos brazos fuertes la pusieron de nuevo en la cama.

—Está bien, tranquila—por primera vez desde que había despertado se percato completamente del hombre que la sostenía era sorprendentemente guapo, sus ojos verdes le recodaban el bosque que solía recorrer los días libres.

Trato de moverse pero un fuerte dolor la asalto haciéndola gruñir, dirigió sus vista a su cuerpo, percatándose que tenía enyesada la pierna y luego su vista fue a su brazo donde el dolor era más fuerte, ahí entre el yeso unos especies de tubos de metal sobresalían.

—¿Qué me paso en el brazo?—pese a que su voz salió demasiado calmada sus ojos mostraban otra cosa, el doctor guapo la recostó nuevamente.

—Traigan unos calmantes—escucho el murmullo del otro doctor a una enfermera.

—Está roto, esto—señalo el pedazo de fierro sobresaliente—te ayudara a que tus huesos se unan—Astrid se sintió un poco más calmada.

—¿Alguien sabe que estoy aquí?—preguntó, sólo esperaba que sus tíos no se enteraran.

—Brutilda lo sabe, ella dijo que le iba a avisar a…

—¿Eret?—ella se adelanto—¿Dónde está?—pregunto buscándolo con la mirada.

—¿Quién es Eret?—la pregunta la tomo por sorpresa, ¿él no estaba ahí?

—Es mi…—nuevamente tuvo que repasar en su mente la lista de personas que conocía.

—¡¿Dónde está el calmante?—exigió el chico que la sostenía, como tratando de decirle que se callara—por favor no te esfuerces—el nerviosismo le dijo nuevamente que algo no estaba bien.

—Primo…—murmuro, inmediatamente el chico se relajo.

—¿No le avisaste a su familia?—el chico se excuso de forma torpe y poco creíble, inmediatamente para ella sus sospechas fueron reveladas, con el brazo bueno lo sujeto del brazo y le hizo manita de puerco.

—¿Qué rayos está pasando?—lo escucho quejarse.

—T-tranquilízate,—precia nervioso—¡d-duele!—esta vez se permitió rodar los ojos, pero inmediatamente se arrepintió, lo soltó gimiendo, le dolía la cabeza.

Escucho los pasos de la enfermera al entrar y en el brazo bueno (donde tenía el suero) inyectaron algo, se comenzó sentir muy cansada.

—Ustedes dos todavía no se casan y ya parecen esposos—quiso decir un "¿qué?", pero ya era tarde sus parpados se cerraron inmediatamente.

********O********

Hipo pudo ver como la chica se quedo dormida y suspiro de alivio, volteo a ver a si primo con reproche, sólo esperaba que la chica no hubiera oído, conto hasta diez y luego se dio cuenta de la mancha de café en la bata de Patán—¿Qué rayos?—le pregunto señalando la mancha.

—estaba desayunando cuando llegaste y me jalaste hasta acá mientras gritabas como un loco—Hipo giro los ojos.

—¿Se puede saber porque le dijiste lo del accidente?—reprocho mientras salían de la habitación, dejando atrás una Astrid profundamente dormida.

—¿Qué importa? Aún sigue confundida, probablemente no lo recuerde—Hipos suspiro—de todas formas se iba a enterar ¿no?—en eso tenía razón.

Frustrado el traumatólogo se alejo, tenía que llamar a Heather antes de poder actuar, era ella la única que sabía la verdad y la única que podía ayudarlo, saco su nuevo teléfono de su bolsillo y marco el numero, sólo esperaba que las cosas fueran de acuerdo al plan.

********O********

Cuando Astrid volvió a abrir los ojos se sentía menos confundida pero cansada, supo de inmediato que era debido a que la habían sedado, frunció el ceño ante esto, volvió su mirada al suero, era extraño, cuando había tratado de lastimar al "loco" no había sentido ningún dolor, se preocupo de inmediato, ¿qué tan mal podía estar?

—Al fin despiertas—se sobresalto al escuchar una voz en la puerta, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando Brutilda entro.

—¿Brutilda?—su voz salió un poco ronca ¿Cuándo tiempo durmió? Malditos sedantes.

—Bebe esto—un vaso se puso en sus labios, se dio cuenta de que Brutilda era la que se lo estaba dando—Me alegro de que este bien, no pensé que fueras a sobrevivir y mucho menos a despertar—la sonrisa de su amiga la hizo relajarse un poco—sólo por eso te perdono—añadió.

—¿Perdonarme?¿por qué?—Trato de recordar acontecimientos pasados y aunque recordaba muchas no había algo especial que recordara haberle hecho a Brutilda y dudaba mucho que hablara de la blusa que le había pedido prestada hace tiempo y que había arruinado al meterla con la ropa oscura en la lavadora.

Una sonrisa picara se formo en los labios de la Thorson—Por no contarme lo de Hipo—ella parpadeo confundida ¿qué rayos era Hipo?

—¿Disculpa?—quiso rectificar que había escuchado bien.

—¡Oh vamos! No tienes que ocultarlo más, se que Hipo y tú están juntos, por eso te escapabas a escondidas.

Ella trato de recordar, era cierto que se escapa algunas veces, pero no era para ir a ver ningún "Hipo" si no para otros asuntos, cosas que nadie más debía de saber, su mayor secreto, la cosa que ni siquiera sus tíos sabían, ni mucho menos Eret, aunque alguna vez también estuvo involucrado en ello, hablando de él…

—¿Dónde está Eret?—soltó y se arrepintió de inmediato al ver la expresión de su amiga.

—Te refieres a mi amado esposo—Astrid giro los ojos—Trate de llamarlo pero nunca me contesto y ya sabes que tiene una orden de restricción contra mía, así que…—se encogió de hombros.

Astrid suspiro, en parte estaba contenta de que su primo no supiera nada, de hecho era lo mejor, así no lo inmiscuía más en sus asuntos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo he estado…?—Ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase cuando su mejor amiga se adelanto.

—Una semana—suspiro, seguramente la habían despedido de su trabajo luego de no presentarse.

—Siento como si hubiera dormido por años—murmuro.

—Será mejor que me vaya, nadie sabe que estoy aquí y ya casi es hora de tus medicinas—Astrid miro a la chica asintió levemente ya que no podía moverse realmente.

Estaba cansada y confundida, no se dejaba de preguntar por el tal "Hipo" quién quiera que fuera.

Una enfermera entro y le puso una bandeja enfrente, tenía comida y también un pequeño vasito con pastillas, Astrid hizo una mueca odiaba las medicinas y la comida del hospital.

—¿Qué es todo esto?—pregunto señalando la medicina.

—Para el dolor—la enfermera se encogió de hombros.

—No siento dolor—murmuro, la enfermera, una señora de no más de 45 años y no menos de 40, de aspecto regordeta y algo bajita la miro como analizándola.

—Estás medicada, se te dio una buena dosis de tranquilizante en la mañana y algunos desinflamatorios, el efecto pasara pronto, pero no será lindo, así que yo que tú me tomaría el medicamento.

—¿Es cierto?—inquirió la joven a la mujer que estaba frente ella, a lo que la enfermera levanto una ceja—Fui atropellada y he estado en coma una semana ¿es cierto?

—¿Quién te dijo todo eso?—Astrid trato de usar su brazo sano para comer, pero el suero se lo impidió.

La rubia se encogió de hombros con desinterés, como si le restara importancia, aunque realmente era información vital, sentía como si todo eso fuera imposible, tal vez debido a la leve laguna de su mente se negaba a creer lo que paso, ella era cuidadosa al cruzar la calle y nunca iba a otro lado a menos fuera de su casa al trabajo aunque a veces salía a pasear al bosque que se encontraba cerca de Berk, con su vieja hacha a veces iba a practicar en los arboles también, pero eso solía ser muy esporádico y en las mañanas.

—Si—dijo secamente la vieja mujer.

Astrid suspiro y siguió tratando de comer sin lograrlo, pero no iba a pedir ayuda, antes de que si quiera preguntara algo más la enfermera ya no estaba y la puerta se había cerrado de nuevo, tenía ganas de arrancarse el catéter del brazo, pero antes de que pudiera intentarlo alguien más apareció por la puerta.

Era la primera persona que había visto al despertar, el doctor "loco" que la sujeto cuando estaba alterada, esa misma persona que sin ninguna justificación aparente le había recriminado la culpa de algo que ella no entendía, si, el chico de hermosos ojos que se le hacía guapo.

Se le quedo mirando fijamente por un rato, como tratando de decirle algo con la mirada, parecía tratar de hablar pero siempre que abría la boca terminaba por cerrarla, le pareció algo gracioso, el muchacho parecía nervioso.

Tratando de ignorar al hombre que estaba al lado de su cama siguió batallando para comer, pero no funciono.

—Déjame ayudarte—ella lo miro con sospecha, pero acepto la ayuda.

Comió despacio, su estomago no se sentía en las mejores condiciones, además el sabor de la comida de hospital le causaba ciertas nauseas, por lo que prefirió comer tranquilamente, mientras era alimentada no dejaba de ver fijamente al hombre frente a ella, definitivamente era guapo. Cuando finalmente termino de comer, se tomo de un jalón todas las pastillas, en parte porque quería que el doctor que estaba frente a ella dejara de mirarla fijamente, como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo, la ponía nerviosa y en segunda porque la enfermera de hace un rato era intimidante y no sabía que le podía hacer si no las tomaba.

—¿Cómo te sientes?—esa pregunta la descoloco un poco, tal vez porque era obvio que al estar en un hospital llena de cables y con huesos rotos no era lo mejor del mundo.

—Menos confundida, pero algo cansada—murmuro, el joven la miro embelesado.

—Ya veo—murmuro— pronto te harán los chequeos correspondientes y verán que tal avanzas esta semana.

—¿Podre irme a casa?—la pregunta salió de cierta forma lastimera, lo único que quería era estar bien y regresar pronto a su trabajo—tengo que trabajar.

—Por el momento lo mejor es que no pienses mucho en eso, debes de descansar—ella frunció el ceño, le entraron nuevas ganas de golpear al hombre frente a ella.

—¿Por qué estoy aquí?—soltó de golpe—Este hospital es muy caro, no puedo pagarlo—los ojos verdes del chico no dejaban de verla con evidente admiración.

—No es necesario, la deuda ya esta pagada—nuevamente frunció el ceño, algo no cuadraba.

—¿Quién la pago?—tenía demasiadas dudas en su cabeza.

—Yo…—eso la descoloco ¿por qué este tipo haría algo así?

—¿Por qué harías algo así?—su voz salió cargada con cierto rencor, ella no confiaba en las personas, mucho menos en alguien que acababa de conocer—¿A caso te mando Dagur?—el chico frunció el ceño.

—¿Quién es Dagur?—ella apretó los labios, dudando si decirle o no, hablar frente a un desconocido no le gustaba.

—Mi…¿qué te importa?—contesto con simpleza, pero su voz se oyó más fría que otra cosa—Ni siquiera sé tu nombre ¿por qué te lo diría?

—Escucha, creo que comenzamos con el pie izquierdo, déjame presentarme—el joven extendió su mano—mi nombre es Henry Hadock, pero todos me dicen Hipo, puedes llamarme así—ella tomo su mano con desconfianza.

—Preferiría no hacerlo—podía parecer grosera, pero esta situación la incomodaba y la ponía alerta.

El chico se removió en su lugar con incomodidad—¿Cuál es el tuyo?

—Creí que ya lo sabría, después de todo usted es el doctor que me atiende ¿no?—el chico parpadeo confundido.

—¡Oh! Respecto a eso, en realidad quién te atiende es mi primo Patán—ella hizo un esfuerzo por no reírse ¿es qué acaso todos tenían apodos?

—¿entonces por qué esta aquí?—pronto vio al chico tensarse.

—Escucha…ya sé que estas confundida y todo eso, pero…—lo vio tenía una jeringa en la mano, probablemente calmantes, dio un respingo, esto no le gustaba para nada.

Lo vio cerrar la puerta con seguro ¿es que eso era legal? Se pregunto si era el momento para comenzar a gritar, pero prefirió quedarse callada, dudaba que aquel flacucho joven pudiera hacerle algo, pero ella estaba herida y en mucha desventaja.

—Haber…¿cómo te explico?—lo vio dar vueltas en el cuarto de un lugar a otro—Mira, tú fuiste atropellada por…alguien, aún no sabemos quién, yo te encontré en medio de la nada, herida y tu estado era bastante grave, así que al ser doctor aplique los primeros auxilios y llame a emergencias, es por eso que estas aquí—ella frunció el ceño por tal vez decima vez, esa historia era patética, nadie la creería.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?—fue directa.

—¿A qué te refieres?—el chico pareció atrapado.

—Es obvio que quieres algo de mí, sino ¿por qué pagarías el hospital?—noto como el joven se debatía.

—Escucha, lo que yo quiero de ti es…—lo escucho gemir y jalarse el cabello y eso la alerto aún más—¡Cásate conmigo!—exclamo.

Ella lo miro perpleja, para luego fruncir el ceño, comenzó a reírse—Qué buena broma—dijo sin dejar de reírse.

—No es broma—ella se quedo seria.

—No juegues conmigo, por favor—aquello pareció más un susurro lastimero, más que una petición— ¡Ni siquiera te conozco!—ahora estaba alterada, debía salir, huir de ese lugar.

—¿Qué haces?—preguntó alarmado el doctor al verla tratar de arrancarse los cables.

—Llama a una enfermera y a ese tal Patán, ya estoy bien, me iré en este momento a mi casa—la chica hizo ademan de levantarse, pero él reacciono más rápido y se abalanzo sobre ella.

— ¡No!—la rubia forcejeo tratando de liberarse del agarre de aquel desconocido—¡Déjame explicarte, por favor!—ella trato con todas sus fuerza escapar de los brazos del muchacho, pero no tenía fuerzas.

—¡Suéltame, estás loco!—trato de golpearlo con su brazo bueno, pero fue en balde—¡Auxilio!—comenzó a gritar.

Una mano se poso sobre su boca y ella sintió el miedo disparándose por su cuerpo, nunca había estado asustada, ella no era de las personas que tenían miedo o que se asustaban por cualquier cosa, pero esto era diferente, podría haber pasado por mucho durante toda su vida, pero esto era por mucho la situación más absurda y extraña a la que se había enfrentado.

Casi podía sentir las lagrimas acumulándose en sus ojos, no sabía que hacer, no quería ser obligada a nada, no otra vez, solo quería despertar de esa horrible pesadilla y volver a su vida normal, sin hospitales y hombres locos de por medio. Pero se negó a llorar, ella era Astrid Hofferson y no iba a demostrar lo vulnerable que se sentía, así que reunió todo su autocontrol y le dio una mirada desafiante a aquel hombre.

—Está bien, tranquilízate—en ningún momento dejo de mostrarle esa mirada enojada—sé que estas confundida, y yo no debería estar haciendo esto, pero por favor escúchame—sin importarle saber más le mordió la mano a aquel individuo, que se alejo chillando adolorido.

Aprovechando esa distracción arranco el suero para que no le molestara más, y estuvo a escasos centímetros de darle un buen puñetazo en la cabeza, pero el joven se aparto rápidamente, así que con toda la agilidad que poseía logro agarrar el florero que estaba junto a su cama y lo miro amenazante.

—¡No me toques!—levanto el florero tratando de advertirle que si se acercaba lo iba a golpear con este—Te escuchare, pero no te me acerques—advirtió.

—De acuerdo—el chico levanto las manos en señal de rendición—por favor calmante—ambos se miraron con desconfianza.

—Yo soy Hipo Haddock y soy doctor de este hospital también, soy traumatólogo—hablo tranquilamente haciendo todo por calmar a la chica, la jeringa que llevaba con calmantes se le había caído—yo te salve aquella noche—_y también te atropelle_—pero por alguna extraña razón todos pensaron que eras mi novia, incluso mi padre y bueno, él está… muy enfermo y cree que eres mi prometida y nos vamos casar y…no tengo el corazón para decirle la verdad—la chica parecía relajarse poco a poco, pero no por eso soltaba el jarrón—no te pido nada más que me sigas el juego, no será necesario que me beses ni nada de eso—sus mejillas se pintaron de rojo, pero la chica pareció más furiosa y volvió a alzar su arma.

—¡Mientes!—grito.

—No, no lo hago, es la verdad yo…sólo te pido esto, no lo hago por mí, lo hago por mi padre, no puedo romperle el corazón y su único deseo es verme casado, por favor—se dejo caer de rodillas—te lo pido, finge ser mi novia, haré lo que sea—rogo.

Ella lo miraba con desconfianza, sopesando las palabras del chico, tratando de descifrar la verdad en ellas, y la probable doble intención de todo esto, pero los ojos verdes llenos de desesperación de aquel hombre no podían mentir.

La puerta se abrió y un enorme perro brinco sobre ella derribándola nuevamente a la cama y haciéndola tirar el jarrón en el proceso, asustada volvió a gritar, pero esta vez ya no había nadie que detuviera sus gritos.

—¡Chimuelo!—Hipo trato de quitárselo de encima, pero el perro sólo le lamio la cara.

Varios pasos se escucharon por los pasillos y varias personas entraron, varios doctores y enfermeras, mientras que aquel doctor trataba de quitarle el animal de encima, ella sólo hacía por empujarlo, pero sus fuerzas se habían terminado y apenas podía moverse, sus parpados luchaban por cerrarse, pero no quería dormir, un revuelo se armo en su habitación, mientras trataba de recuperarse de la impresión y no cerrar los ojos.

—¿Estás bien?—aquella preguntaba que aunque no era planeada para ser irónica sonaba como tal, después de los hechos que acababan de pasar.

—Aléjate de mí—susurro con rencor, por lo que Henry o Hipo o como se llamara, la soltó.

Lo pudo ver alejarse mientras ella sentía como las fuerzas la abandonaban, entre el montón de voces que no pudo reconocer varios le preguntaron por su estado, pero ella se negó a responder, estaba exhausta mental y físicamente, pudo sentir como la acomodaban y soltó un quejido cuando volvieron a conectarle el suero.

El Haddock estaba hablando con alguien que al parecer le pedía explicaciones, al parecer era el mismo doctor de la mancha de café…Patán, mientras otras personas la revisaban, los medicamentos tomados un momento antes hicieron efecto y antes de si quiera pudiera quererlo sus ojos ya se había cerrado, pero aún podía ver en su mente a aquel joven pidiéndole con desesperación que se casará con él.

********O********

Pesadillas, muchas pesadillas, Astrid se había levantado en medio de la noche después de tener terribles pesadillas, y entre ellas recuerdos.

Con un suspiro cansado se paso la mano por su cabello enredado, en donde sus dedos se atoraron y ella no pudo evitar lanzar un suspiro cansado, había sido horrible.

Acababa de recordar lo que había pasado aquel día, al menos la mayor parte y sus sueños habían sido parte de eso, pues se había visto a si misma corriendo a través de la intensa lluvia en medio de la noche, por la solitaria carretera a las afueras de Berk, intentaba huir, estaba molesta, furiosa y aunque no lo admitía también asustada, por lo que en su carrera no vio el auto que se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia ella, después de todo ese bosque no era un lugar transitado y menos por la noche, ni siquiera pudo distinguir nada que no fueran las luces, en un momento ella iba corriendo y al otro un flashazo de luz le dio directo en la cara y después todo se volvía borroso.

Con el ceño fruncido y el enojo recorriéndole las venas, supo que haría pagar aquel causante de todo lo que le estaba pasando, pero primero, tenía que huir de ese lugar, alejarse de ese mundo de locos en el que se había metido y para ello tenía un plan.

* * *

_¡Listo! prometido y cumplido, el capitulo 5 y mi favorito hasta ahora, por fin vemos a Astrid despierta, pero bastante confundida, aporreándose a Hiccup desde el momento en que abre los ojos jajajaja, pero es de comprender, porque ella no es de las que se dejan de nadie y para ella nuestro querido Haddock representa cierta amenaza, después de todo se ha autoproclamado su prometido de la nada, pero no niega que le gusta o al menos le llama la atención ;)_

_Sin más nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo: Huir._

_No sé bien hasta cuando actualice, probablemente la semana siguiente, pero no prometo nada._


End file.
